marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giuletta Nefaria (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = , , formerly Count Nefaria, , , Mordecai Midas, Iron Man, Ani-Men (employees), Jasper Sitwell | Relatives = Count Luchino Nefaria (biological father), Renata Nefaria (biological mother, deceased), Byron Frost (adoptive father, deceased), Loretta Frost (adoptive mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Madripoor | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 139 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly scarred face | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord; former secretary | Education = | Origin = She grew up believing she was Whitney Frost. However she was in fact the daughter of infamous crimelord Count Nefaria. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Gene Colan | First = Tales of Suspense #97 | HistoryText = Early Life Giuletta's mother had died in childbirth. Her father, Count Luchino Nefaria had her sent to the Frost family in order to give her a 'good life', and partially because he had preferred a male heir instead. In their care she was given the identity Whitney Frost. Maggia After revealing her true parentage, Whitney was forced to work for her father. She became the leader of the Maggia under the codename "Big M". She attempted to infiltrate Stark Industries using her charms to seduce S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell. Her plans went awry as she actually developed romantic feelings for Sitwell. |- }} Her plans also further fell apart as she was involved in an accident and her face was permanently disfigured. She became affiliated with Mordecai Midas and acquired a golden mask to cover her scarred face. This resulted in another code name for her: Madame Masque. Madame Masque In a far fetched scenario, Midas captured Anthony Stark, believing him to be an imposter and an incredible look-alike, and ordered Madame Masque to train Stark and infiltrate Stark Industries and replace its current leader (actually a Life-Model Decoy of Anthony Stark deviating from its original progamming), to return control of the company back to Midas. The plot failed. However, Madame Masque began to develop strong feelings for Stark who insisted that the mask she wore was not an obstacle for him to overcome. Madame Masque and Iron Man were involved in several adventures. However, Madame Masque still held strong feelings for Jasper Sitwell. When she told Iron Man her feelings for Sitwell, Stark moved on with his life, soon becoming engaged to Marianne Rodgers. At this time Sitwell was also severely injured by Spy-Master, hovered near death and went through a gruelling rehabilitation. Sitwell and Madame Masque also drifted apart. Sitwell was also removed as S.H.I.E.L.D. liason to Tony Stark due to his injuries. Many months later, Midas again sent Madame Masque to infiltrate Stark Industries, posing as his new secretary Krissy Longfellow. However, she fell in love with Stark despite the fact that Jasper Sitwell had been reassigned to safeguard Anthony Stark again. Stark and "Krissy Longfellow" became very close, sharing a penthouse apartment in Manhattan. However, when her father Count Nefaria faced grave illness, she returned to her criminal ways. She helped capture Stark with the help of the Ani-Men in an attempt to coerce Stark into curing her father's ionic induced, life-threatening aging. Stark escaped Madame Masque's plot and steadfastly refused to release her father from incarceration. Madame Masque responded by battling Iron Man with weapons from Stark International. In the ensuing battle Count Nefaria was believed killed. This was the final straw for Madame Masque, as she left Stark and soon returned to her criminal mastermind ways. Madame Masque was incensed when Stark soon began a relationship with Bethany Cabe. Among other plots against Stark, she also attemped to murder Cabe. She also told Cabe of Stark's secret identity as Iron Man (which Cabe had already deduced on her own). While later working with Obadiah Stane, Madame Masque temporarily had her mind switched with Bethany Cabe's. Her assassination attempt on Stark was averted, and their minds were switched back. Not long after that, Whitney Frost was supposedly killed and replaced by a mystery woman as the new Madame Masque. Resurrection Over the next few years, however, several versions of Whitney Frost turned up, dead and alive. Eventually, the truth came out that Madame Masque had created several clones of herself. She became intensely paranoid. In this state, she repeatedly ordered her clones to be killed and replaced by more duplicates. Several of the bodies were found and identified by Iron Man (Tony Stark). One of her clones, Masque, briefly helped the Avengers during Immortus's machinations known as the Crossing. Another Madame Masque appeared to assist the Avengers and Thunderbolts against Count Nefaria's plot to bombard the world with a massive ionic bomb. Stark believes it was the real Giuletta Nefaria. Civil War Madame Masque was hired by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. She became the Hood's second in command and helped him and his followers in the fight against the New Avengers but was taken down by Doctor Strange and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Secret Invasion Prior to the Skrull invasion of Earth, when Madame Masque was taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D., a group of Skrulls disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were trying to learn her true face so they could replace her. The Hood freed her and killed all the Skrulls except one who he took for interrogation. Attended by most of the Hood's army, they learned from the Skrull agent that the Skrulls planned on taking over Earth, believing it to be rightfully theirs. The Skrull agent died from the injuries received under torture. Another infiltrator, in the guise of the criminal Slug was exposed moments later and killed. At the climax of the Skrull invasion, Madame Masque was amongst the rest of the Hood's crime syndicate as they assisted the heroes in their final battle against the Skrulls. Dark Reign Norman Osborn put a bounty on Stark's head and personally calls Madame Masque over to Stark Tower, offering the locations of multiple Iron Man armories to help her find Stark. She tracked Stark to Russia, which Pepper Potts had also done. Masque captures Pepper, torturing her, before demanding that Stark tell her his true feelings to her real face. Stark admits that, though they have been fighting, he always loved her, to which Masque reciprocates. However, when faced with a direct choice between Pepper or Masque, he chooses Pepper. As he escapes to Afghanistan, Masque and Pepper go hand-to-hand with each other. Madame Masque is imprisoned in Stark's discarded Crimson Dynamo Armor. while Pepper, disguised as Masque, reports to Osborn that she killed Pepper in combat, and returns to the United States with the Rescue armor, which is placed in storage with other Stark armors that Osborn has acquired.. } ... Following the events of the invasion, Madame Masque was part of a surprise attack on the New Avengers, a trap set up by Norman Osborn. Later, when The Hood attacked Doctor Strange in order to become the Sorcerer Supreme, she tried to help him deal with his possession by Dormammu, taking off her mask and confessing her feelings for him Siege Madame Masque joined the Hood's gang, during Osborn's invasion on Asgard known as the Siege. Loki however regained the Norn stones from the Hood to help the Avengers and the Asgardians battle the Void. Masque helps the Hood escape. The Hood is pessimistic, knowing that his gang would simply sell him out. Therefore, she seeks out her father Count Nefaria for help. The New Avengers tracked her and the Hood using John King. After a battle with Nefaria, the New Avengers take all four to Maria Hill to be arrested for their crimes ... Heroic Age Using the power of the Reality Gem, the Hood came to Madame Masque and healed her scars, making her face normal. Moon Knight When Count Nefaria, her father, was injured in a conflict with Moon Knight, he recruited Giuletta to take the head of Ultron from him. Despite a strong effort, Madame Masque failed and was defeated by Moon Knight. ... Hawkeye Madame Masque worked in Madripoor for the auction of a videotape showing Hawkeye assassinating an Asian dictator. However, the real Madame Masque is later revealed bound and gagged in her hotel room, with her costume and identity having been stolen by Kate Bishop. After the tape is destroyed, Masque vows vengeance on Hawkeye and Kate. She later attempted to capture BKate by luring the girl to her home in California, where she drugged her. Kate managed to escape and wrecks the house in the process, causing Masque to once again swear vengeance. Masters of Evil Madame Masque became a member of the Shadow Council's Masters of Evil in Bagalia. She works as Baron Helmut Zemo's right-hand woman. Sinister Six Madame Masque and the Maggia battle the Sinister Six Hydra Madame Masque is recruited into Hydra. | Powers = None | Abilities = * Martial Arts: Madame Masque is proficient and hand to hand combat, being able to hold her own against several opponents * Firearms: Madame Masque is skilled in the use of firearms. * Disguise: Madame Masque and he clones are able to pass themselves off as other women. She is proficient with disguise, small arms, and has shown ability as a gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Paranoia: Giuletta Nefaria's greatest weakness is her neurosis and paranoia. Her childhood as well as her facial disfigurement are probably contributing factors. Her conflicted nature causes moral dilemmas for her as she is capable of both great compassion and great cruelty. Her chaotic relationship with Midas, Jasper Sitwell, Tony Stark, and even her own father have probably further confused her emotional state. | Equipment = * Golden Mask: She wore a golden mask to cover the scar on her face. Giuletta Nefaria's distinctive mask is normally made of solid gold | Transportation = | Weapons = * Madame Masque often carried a gun loaded with normal rounds and also capable of firing various types of gas. * She also developed an ionic lock weapon for use against her father. | Notes = * Madame Masque early appearances are reprinted in various comics. * The Frost family "Whitney" grew up with have no known relation to Emma Frost's. | Trivia = | Links = * (June 1986) }} Category:Copy Edit Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Avengers Villains Category:Stark Industries members Category:Humans Category:Gymnasts Category:Scarred Characters Category:Moon Knight Villains Category:Millionaires Category:Italians Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:American Category:Hawkeye Villains Category:Nefaria Family